Guile
Guile appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory When Guile was a Lieutenant in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie and asked Charlie to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to be not as proficient in the moves as Charlie was (shown in how Charlie can shoot sonic booms with just one hand while Guile needs both, also Charlie's flash kick hits twice vs Guile's once). In the Street Fighter continuity, Guile was not introduced to the series until the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, when he was sent by the United States Air Force to look for his senior teammate and best friend Charlie, who had gone missing during a secret investigation. Guile's search eventually led him to the Interpol investigator Chun-Li, who warned him not to follow Charlie due to the danger involved. Guile demonstrated his fighting ability, and assured Chun-Li that he would not let their friend come to harm. He eventually found the Shadaloo base in Japan along with the missing Charlie. The sinister and powerful M. Bison appeared and attacked the two soldiers, daring them to follow him inside his Shadaloo base. As Chun-Li investigated another area, Charlie and Guile began to set explosives around their mission objective: Bison's source of power, the Psycho Drive. However, Bison surprised them, and a fight ensued. Charlie convinced Guile to escape while he held Bison off, so Guile took Chun-Li and escaped, right before the base exploded, with Charlie and Bison caught in the blast. Standing on the top of a mountain, Guile says he will always believe in Charlie's memory. Holding Bison responsible for the death of his best friend, he seemingly dedicated his whole life to exacting revenge on Bison, who had by then somehow survived the explosion. A court case against the Shadaloo dictator failed when Bison bribed all the judges to let him go free. Bison, by this time wanted revenge on Guile, Chun-Li, and many other people who had hindered his syndicate's efforts. To this end, he set up the second World Warrior tournament to trap them. Although the circumstances on how Guile approached Bison is sketchy, he managed to corner Bison and asked him if he remembered him or his friend Charlie. While Guile threatens the defeated Bison with the intent to kill him, he is stopped.[1] Gameplay Guile, as his name suggests, controls the pace of the battle through tactics and mind games. He is a defensive, space-controlling fighter who is notable for having only two special moves, but both of them have a variety of utilities, making for great offensive options. Guile's Sonic Boom is perhaps one of the most potent projectiles in the game. Not only does it cover a wide area that forces the opponent to either jump or block, but thanks to Guile's exclusive charge timing being shorter than everyone else's, he can both bombard and condition the opponent with them. His Flash Kick is also a reliable anti-air, but if predicted it is very unsafe. Guile's weakness lies in the fact that he only has a total of about 7 moves, including command attacks, leaving him with very little defensive options for when the opponent breaches his safe zone. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Guile is altered only slighty. Most significant is Sonic Boom; if a foe hits him a certain time after he throws one, Guile be counterstruck while his foes punish him. On the the flip side, Flash Kick now has one more frame of invinciblity. Depending on the foe's attack, this can make a big difference. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Health decreased from 1,000,000 to 950,000 *Air throws cause a slightly longer hard knockdown *Reverse Spin Kick hitbox extended downward *Sonic Boom now rewards foe with a counterhit if Guile is hit on frames 1-20 after releasing it *Flash Kick invincibility increased by one frame *Sonic Hurricane mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme Song Guile's theme is a remix of his stage theme from Street Fighter II. This remix comes directly from Street Fighter IV. Attack Overview Guile/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Hero Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash